Joe Bodenland
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Joe Bodenland es un hombre normal. Un escritor que un día, tiene la mala suerte de toparse con una antigua reliquia, la cual, mediante visiones increíbles dirigidas a su mente, le muestran las aventuras del SG-1...
1. Uno

**JOE BODENLAND**

**(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)**

**SALA DE REUNIONES DEL SGC. **

**POR LA TARDE, APROXIMADAMENTE… **

Sentados ante la amplia mesa caoba de una habitación que había visto pasar cientos de reuniones similares, Landry conversaba aquella tarde con el SG-1 sobre un asunto particular y muy agudo… algo que traía de los pelos al SGC desde hacia bastante tiempo: el arma de Merlín.

-¿Qué novedades hay al respecto? – preguntó el experto General a su equipo.

-Bien… he estado echándole un vistazo a la extensa biblioteca que Merlín tenia en Camelot – le informó Jackson – Y he encontrado una veintena de referencias citando al arma…

-Eso es bueno.

-Hum… No tanto… Vera, lamentablemente ninguna daba su ubicación y no arrojaba mas luz al caso.

-Maldición – Landry se puso de pie, inquieto. Caminó hasta la ventana de vidrio reforzado del cuarto, la que daba a la Sala de Embarque del StarGate. Su expresión era grave y seria – Esto no va bien. Hoy me informaron que los Ori han convertido al Origen a cientos de planetas más. ¡Al paso al que van, media galaxia será suya!

-¿Qué podemos hacer? Estamos paralizados hasta que demos con esa condenada arma – dijo Mitchell -¡Si tan solo supiéramos adonde esta!

-Reconozcámoslo: las cosas eran más fáciles antes – murmuró Jackson, acomodándose sus lentes – O, al menos, tenían solución. Estamos estancados, mucho me temo.

-Hay que seguir buscando - insistió Landry, enérgico - ¡No podemos darnos el lujo de…!

Un golpe a la puerta de la sala interrumpe al General. Un soldado entra y le informa a Landry que tiene una llamada de teléfono urgente…

-Pásenla aquí. No estoy con ganas de ir hasta mi oficina – ordenó, sentándose a la cabeza de la mesa otra vez y tomando entre sus manos un teléfono rojo. Descolgó el tubo – Landry al habla… ¿Qué? ¿Esta seguro? – preguntó a su interlocutor. Se produjo el silencio. Mitchell, Teal'c, Jackson, Carter y Vala esperaron, conteniendo la respiración. Lo ultimo que necesitaban eran mas malas noticias – Muy bien… Si, OK. Nos haremos cargo – cortó la llamada, suspirando ruidosamente – Me acaban de informar de que un tipo armado ha sido detenido penetrando furtivamente a la Base.

-¿Y eso? ¿Algún suicida que quiso visitarnos por la puerta grande, tal vez? – inquirió Vala, extrañada.

-No lo sé. Pero eso lo vamos a averiguar ahora mismo…

El desconocido intruso permanecía en silencio, un par de minutos después, en el interior de una celda de detención. Era un hombre de aspecto común, flaco y con profundas ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Evidentemente, hacia mucho que no dormía bien…

Desde una habitación contigua, el SG-1 y Landry le observaban detenidamente, merced a un falso espejo colocado entre las salas. En ningún momento le perdieron pisada al intruso.

-Dice que solo hablara con ustedes – informó Landry – Lo encontraron entrando en un perímetro vigilado con un arma entre sus manos. Un revolver común. Realmente, es todo un enigma.

-¿Es humano? – inquirió Vala. Landry la miró – Es que… bueno, podría ser… un Goa'uld.

-No es un Goa'uld – el General se masajeó el rostro, cansado – Lo hemos hecho revisar. Tampoco pareciera ser alienígena, pero… y acá viene lo mas curioso… **Nos conoce**. No sé cómo, pero… esta _**totalmente**_ conciente de TODO el Proyecto StarGate. Por eso insiste en hablar solo con ustedes.

-Increíble – musitó Carter.

-¿Y ni siquiera sabemos como se llama este tipejo? – Mitchell frunció el ceño.

-Ah, eso si… ha dicho su nombre apenas lo detuvieron – Landry meneó la cabeza, consternado – Joe Bodenland.

De repente, como si al pronunciar su nombre el sujeto supiera que ellos se encontraban allí, levantó sus cansados ojos y miró al falso espejo.

-¡Ustedes han arruinado mi vida! ¡Malditos sean! – dijo.

* * *

**DIEZ AÑOS ATRÁS. EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL PEQUEÑO PUEBLO DE BAKERSVILLE…**

Joe caminaba despacio entre las baratijas que se exhibían allí. Era de tarde y el sol del verano torturaba con su terrible calor. Pocos vecinos se habían apercibido en aquel lugar, a la venta de garaje que hacían en aquella gran casona de la calle 15.

No era para menos. El viejo Salinger no era querido por nadie en el pueblo, mas, desde que muriera y su nieta decidiera deshacerse de todas aquellas cosas de esa forma, era inevitable que al menos, una sola persona no se pasara por aquel sitio.

-Hey, señor Bodenland – lo saludó la nieta de Salinger, Nancy - ¿Algo que desee de lo que vendemos?

-Bueno, _este_… - Joe sonrió, cortes. Echó una rápida mirada a la cantidad de trastos acumulados, sin decidirse entre una vieja lámpara, un baúl repleto de baratijas… y una pequeña pirámide de cristal. La pirámide decididamente le llamó la atención de sobremanera. Era otra bagatela, claro, pero estaba bien labrada… excelentemente tallada, debería decir.

Alargó una mano hacia ella. Apenas sus dedos la tocaron, se produjo un fogonazo de imágenes que invadieron su cerebro, mareándolo…

…_El StarGate se abría. Como si fuera agua, la onda de energía salía despedida hacia delante y luego, caía hacia atrás… Asombrado, Jackson, con su cabello largo y sus lentes redondas miraba como aquel fenómeno se producía… _

-Eh… ¡Señor Bodenland! ¿Se encuentra bien? – la voz de Nancy le devolvió a la realidad. La visión terminó abruptamente.

-Este… si, es el… calor del sol – Joe sacudió la cabeza. La pirámide de cristal relucía bajo la luz de la tarde – Me la llevo – dijo, sacando de entre sus ropas su cartera – Me interesa.

-Ah. Esto era algo que el abuelo había encontrado en un viaje que hizo hace muchos años. Jamás me dijo adonde exactamente. El abuelo solía viajar mucho, ¿sabe? – la chica recibió el dinero – Si. Recorría el mundo comprando cosas raras.

"_Y si que esto es bien raro"_, pensó Joe, mientras se retiraba del lugar, sin dejar de mirar como hipnotizado a la pirámide, _"Raro con R mayúscula"._

Un par de horas después, Joe se encuentra en el bar de Moe, en la habitual esquina del pueblo donde solía tomarse su cerveza. A su lado, sus viejos amigos le acompañaban como de costumbre bebiéndose las suyas…

-Estas medio callado hoy, Joe – dijo Larry, mirándolo - ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Otro mal día para el flamante escritor del pueblo?

-¿Hum? – Joe apenas le dedicó atención. Sorbió la cerveza de su botella despacio.

-No lo molestes, Larry – le pidió Bert – Algún día el bueno de Joe lograra el Éxito y la Fama… y entonces seguramente partirá al mundo, dejando este asqueroso pozo de mala muerte – le dio unas palmadas a su amigo en el hombro - ¿A que si?

-Pozo de mala muerte – Larry se rió – Bert, sabia que odiabas a Bakersville, pero esto es demasiado. Relativamente, este es un pueblo tranquilo. No querría vivir en ningún otro sitio más que aquí, la verdad.

-¡Tonterías! Nueva York es un mejor sitio. ¡Incluso Miami! – Bert sonrió – Con las chicas en bikini y todo eso… ¿No Joe?

Joe no respondió. Volvió a sorber su cerveza y a continuación, extrajo la pirámide de cristal de su traje, para admirarla.

-¿Y eso que es? – Larry enarcó una ceja – No me digas que lo compraste de las baratijas que vendían en la casona de Salinger... por que es una autentica perdida de tiempo.

-Si, nadie quería a ese viejo fanfarrón – Bert suspiró – Se decía que andaba en cosas raras.

-Ya, Bert.

-No, es enserio. Decían que era brujo. Que andaba por el mundo buscando cosas malditas – señaló a la pirámide que Joe sostenía tiernamente entre sus manos – Ten cuidado amigo… a lo mejor tiene alguna especie de poder maldito.

Risas. Larry y Bert rieron a coro. Joe les ignoró mientras otra vez un torrente de imágenes atravesaba su cerebro, mostrándole cosas…

_Apophis hablaba. Su aspecto, con su traje dorado de guerra, dejaba sin aliento. Cientos de guerreros Jaffa le contemplaban, con reverente devoción. Cuando el Dios habla, interrumpir significa la muerte… _

_-Soy vuestro Amo y Señor. ¡Arrodillaos ante mí, mis fieles guerreros! ¡Arrodillaos ante el Señor de cientos de mundos! _

_Para coronar esta imagen, una flota de naves Ha'tak volaban por el cielo estrellado del espacio. Era una autentica flota destructora que, comandada por Apophis y sus seguidores, conquistarían millones de planetas. _

-Hey, Joe… ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? – Larry le devolvió a la realidad. Sonrió.

-No lo creo, viejo amigo – dijo, despacio – Me parece que encontré una inusitada fuente de inspiración… y, me parece, que es la gallina de los huevos de oro, si señor…

Bert y Larry se miraron. Ahora si que el viejo Joe había perdido la cabeza.

Pero Bodenland pensaba diferente. Vaya si no.

…_Con movimientos despacios, guardó la pirámide… su pirámide… _

* * *

Joe regresó a casa en cuanto pudo. Mina, su mujer, le vio entrar hecho una tromba y dirijirse directamente hacia su estudio. Se encerró allí por un rato hasta que le escuchó teclear cosas en una maquina de escribir.

"_Ha vuelto la inspiración",_ pensó, mientras cocinaba. Sonrió.

Mina y Joe se habían conocido hacia un par de años. No dejaba de fascinarla el hecho de que su esposo no perdía las esperanzas de convertirse en el Gran Escritor de América alguna vez. Siempre solían hablar de lo mismo: cuando Joe lograra dar con LA novela, saldrían de ese tugurio de Bakersville y la llevaría a recorrer el mundo. Le compararía muchas cosas, solía decirle.

Mina lo escuchaba todo pacientemente. Ella deseaba al igual que su marido, que aquello sucediera. La situación económica de la pareja no era exactamente de las mejores en los últimos tiempos…

A veces Joe pasaba muchas horas en ese bar de mala muerte con sus amigotes, bebiendo y tratando de encontrar inspiración. _"Menudo sitio para encontrar inspiración"_, pensó Mina mientras continuaba cocinando la cena, _"rodeado de borrachos"._

-En fin… a lo mejor esto es para bien – se dijo.

Joe tardó en salir del estudio para cenar. Mientras comía a velocidades poco recomendabas para el paladar humano, le contaba cosas a Mina sin parar…

-¡Querido, te vas a atragantar! ¡Despacio! – le dijo ella, preocupada.

-¡Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en años, Mina, lo mejor! – replicó él, tomando un trago de vino y volviéndole a hincar el diente a la cena - ¡Las ideas son como torrentes! Ya era hora, si me lo preguntan. ¡Ahora si que lo conseguiré!

-¿De que va tu novela? – Mina comenzó a sentirse interesada.

-Ah… Bien – Joe hizo una pausa. Se limpio la boca con una servilleta - Se trata de un equipo de aventureros llamados el SG-1. Viajan a otros planetas a través de un aparato alienígeno llamado StarGate. Su jefe, es el intrépido Coronel Jack O`Neill…

-Suena… singular – Mina estaba perpleja - ¿Es algo de Ciencia Ficción, verdad?

-Bien… si… al comienzo, si… Si, definitivamente – Joe sacudió la cabeza – Pero no la usual. Nada de tonterías de científicos ortodoxos ni aburridos. Nada de Star Trek… esto… esto es mejor.

Joe alarga una mano hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón. La pequeña pirámide de cristal descansa allí. Al tocarla, otro torrente de imágenes se manifiesta para él…

_Klorel, hijo de Apophis, se enfrenta a O'Neill y a Teal'c, a bordo de una astronave Ha'tak. El Goa'uld sonríe y sus ojos brillan sobrenaturales. _

_-Veréis vuestro hogar por última vez, antes de que todos los habitantes de vuestro planeta sean destruidos. Y no volveréis a importunar a los Goa'uld... nunca más._

_-Seguro. Todos dicen lo mismo – bromeó O'Neill, levantando su arma - ¡Yo opino diferente! _

-¿Goaul? – preguntó Mina, cuando Joe le explicó mas detalles de cómo iba la historia.

-No. _Goa'uld._ Tiene como una comilla en medio – dijo él – Es como… una pausa, una suerte de aspiración… Goa'uld. ¿Entiendes?

-Hum – Mina dio un bocado a su comida, despacio - ¿Y esos son los malos?

-Si.

-¿Y ese Klorel es uno de ellos?

-Exacto.

-Y… entonces, estos tipos… ese grupo… SG-1… Viajan de planeta en planeta, tienen aventuras… y combaten a estos… Goa'ulds.

-Así es.

-Que idea mas… bien… - Mina sonrió, confundida – Que idea mas… _rara_.

-Será un éxito, ya veras. ¡Tiene que serlo!

-Si tú lo dices, querido… si tú lo dices… Aunque, personalmente me gustan más las historias que tratan de relaciones interpersonales, y no tanto de cosas que explotan, je, je.

* * *

Joe escribía. A medida que lo hacia, las teclas bailaban con velocidad de pesadilla. Las imágenes que la pirámide le transmitía a su cerebro cobraban forma con el correr de los tiempos en una mega-historia más que coherente.

El borrador del que seria su libro fue enviado a la Editorial con la que trabajaba, en espera de algún visto bueno. Si con eso no los impresionaba, decididamente no sabía con qué demonios se podían impresionar.

Mientras esperaba alguna respuesta, Joe se reencontró con sus amigos de siempre en el bar de Moe, en donde les detalló paso a paso el desarrollo de su libro. Tanto Bert como Larry le escucharon asombrados, mientras sorbían sus cervezas despacio…

-¿Dices que esos tipos son militares? – atinó a preguntar Larry.

-Sí, forman parte de las Fuerzas Aéreas, mas o menos – respondió Bodenland, sonriendo. Hoy apenas había tocado su bebida.

-Pero viajan a otros... planetas.

-Por el StarGate.

-¿Una maquina del tiempo, Joe? – inquirió Bert – Eso no es novedad, perdóname. Otros ya han hecho cosas como esas en muchas historias…

-No. No es una maquina del tiempo – terció Joe, fastidiado - Es un aparato alienígena que crea agujeros espaciales, que permiten hacer viajes inmediatos a otros mundos. El tiempo no tienen nada que ver, te lo aseguro.

Larry levantó una mano.

-¿Y esos Goaul…?

-Goa'uld, Goa'uld. ¡No es tan complicado!

-Da igual, los malos. Has dicho que son como serpientes…

-Parásitos simbióticos que tienen que adquirir cuerpos humanos como huéspedes. Viven de esa forma. Roban cuerpos ajenos y se posesionan de ellos – Joe hizo una pausa, pensativo – No veo a los Goa'uld como serpientes… los veo mas bien como grandes gusanos viscosos…

Bert hizo una arcada.

-Aj. Se me subió la cerveza…

-¿Y esos tipos que los tienen en las tripas? – siguió preguntando Larry - ¿Esos qué serian?

-Son diferentes, se llaman Jaffa. Los Goa'uld los utilizan como guerreros. Son… son como esclavos fieles. Llevan larvas de Goa'ulds, simbiontes, pero no, ellos NO son Goa'ulds… no del todo.

-Que complicado Joe, demonios – Bert sacudió la cabeza – Te deseo suerte con esa historia que te has inventado. Me lío yo mismo tratando de seguirla.

-Hasta el momento espero respuesta de la Editorial. ¡Ojala se me de! Estoy seguro de que será un éxito total.

Larry y Bert levantaron sus cervezas.

-Brindamos por eso, amigo.

* * *

Pasaron varias semanas.

La Editorial no llamó a Joe. Esperó, pacientemente. Mientras lo hacia, continuaba escribiendo lo que seria la secuela de su libro. Una nueva tanda de historias del SG-1, esta vez contra nuevos enemigos…

Mientras tecleaba, una idea muy curiosa cobró forma en su mente. Miró a la pirámide de cristal y luego, a un teléfono que tenía cerca. ¿Y si…? Pero no, no podía ser. Lo que él escribía era ficción, nada real. Era imposible que eso sucediera en el mundo real, definitivamente no… pero…

_¿Y si…? _

-Bien, no creo que… me mate hacer la prueba… - se dijo, alargando la mano al tubo del teléfono y marcando un número.

-Fuerzas Aéreas, ¿con quién desea hablar? – le contestó la voz de una operadora, pasado un rato.

Bodenland se quedó callado. Vaciló y luego, hablo:

-Ah, hola. Intento contactar con uno de sus oficiales: un tal Coronel Jack O'Neill… con dos eles.

La operadora de la Fuerza Aérea enmudeció, sorprendida. Joe tragó saliva.

-¿Podría darme su nombre y el motivo de la llamada? – le dijo la mujer.

-Ah, sí, por supuesto. Ah... me llamo Smith. Alan Smith – mintió.

Hubo otro silencio del otro lado de la línea. La operadora al parecer estaba consultando algo. Cuando volvió a hablar, Joe sintió un nudo en la boca del estomago.

-Es probable que el Coronel O'Neill no pueda ponerse… esta… fuera, en alguna misión importante en algún lugar…

-¿No podría decirme…?

-Lo siento, señor… como comprenderá, es imposible.

-Oh, claro, lo entiendo, seguridad nacional. Pero, ¿he entendido bien que existe **en efecto** un Coronel Jack O'Neill en las Fuerzas Aéreas?

-Sí, ¿quiere dejarle algún mensaje, señor?

Pero Joe ya había colgado. Pensativo, se quedó mirando su "pirámide inspiradora".

-Me parece que tú eres mas de lo que aparentas – le dijo al objeto – De verdad, esto no me lo esperaba… no señor.

Horas después, Joe se encuentra nuevamente con su mujer, Mina, en la cama antes de irse a dormir. Bodenland le habla de su nuevo libro, la "gran secuela", como él pomposamente le llama. Mina escucha todo con una paciencia asfixiante, deseando que su esposo pare y puedan apagar la luz y dormirse…

-…Y al final, Rya'c es liberado del control de Apophis. Teal'c, Drey'auc y Rya'c son nuevamente una familia…

-Maravilloso – dice Mina, mirando el reloj de su mesita de luz – Cariño, no lo tomes a mal, pero…

-Pero no acaba allí, tesoro. No señor – Joe sonríe – Teal'c el Jaffa regresa al Comando StarGate y desde allí, intentara luchar contra la opresión de su pueblo y la libertad de todos los Jaffas… ¿Qué tal?

-Muy heroico, cielo, pero creo que es hora de dormir – Mina bosteza – Si no, mañana no nos levantamos…

Joe frunce el ceño. Se levanta de golpe de la cama y camina hasta una ventana.

-Ay, amor, ¿Qué sucede?

-La Editorial, eso sucede – dice Bodenland - ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué no me responden? ¿Es que no les gustó? ¡Es una historia fabulosa, Dios bendito! Deben ser ciegos, seguro.

-Joey, calmate – Mina se despabiló. Era la primera vez en su vida que veía a su marido tan molesto – Dales tiempo. Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas.

-Sé que no quiero que nos coman las pulgas – le dijo él – Hay cientos de cuentas que pagar… además… ¡Además es una gran historia! Tienen que responderme… Tienen que aceptarla…

Mina no dijo nada. Lo cierto era que no le gustaba ni medio ver a Joe tan… obsesionado con aquello.

-Querido, ¿de donde sacas esas ideas que has tenido últimamente?

La pregunta de su mujer descolocó un poco a Bodenland. Despacio, se dio vuelta para mirarla.

-Yo… yo… - titubeó.

¿Debía decírselo? ¿Le creería Mina aquello? Para empezar, ni él mismo se lo creía… ni mucho menos que quizás, las historias que inventaba tenían base real, como parecía ser. Era un pensamiento que se sumaba a los tormentos de Bodenland.

-Creo que… son cosas de mis Musas, amor – mintió. Trató de esbozar una sonrisa para calmarla. Mina pareció aceptar la simple explicación.

-Bien, pues diles a esas Musas tuyas que te den respiro… y ahora ven a la cama con tu mujer, por favor. Al menos, se supone que todo esposo debería dormir al lado de su mujer, ¿no crees? – le dedicó una sonrisa picara.

Joe aflojó. Decidió dejar para otro momento su tensión. Mina era demasiado buena para importunarla con aquello.

Pero a pesar de que se acostó y apagaron la luz, lo cierto es que Bodenland no durmió bien aquella noche. Su mente estuvo plagada de pesadillas…

…_De cientos de visiones… _

* * *

**MUCHISIMO TIEMPO DESPUES… **

Joe bebía en el bar de Moe. Ahora, lo hacia constantemente, pese a las protestas de Mina de volver tarde al hogar. Le acompañaban como siempre sus amigos Larry y Bert…

-Un momento, un momento – le pidió Bert - Has dicho que Teal'c acercó la cara antes que O'Neill a ese aparato agarracabezas. ¿Por qué no lo agarró a él primero?

-Bert, por favor, no me interrumpas – replicó Joe, molesto – Después te lo explico con lujo de detalles, ¿de acuerdo? – hizo una pausa, volvió a sorber su cerveza – Bien, lo que quedó de la mente del Coronel O'Neill consiguió llamar a una dirección del StarGate. Una a la que no habían llamado jamás… Y entonces, viajan a otro mundo para encontrarse con los Asgard…

-¿Los Asgard?

-Son… bien, son como hombrecitos grises - Joe se rascó la cabeza, pensativo – Pero, a pesar de su frágil aspecto ellos vienen a ser… como una raza ancestral y muy, muy avanzada tecnológicamente.

La pirámide de cristal, oculta en su bolsillo, le muestra a Bodenland más imágenes de lo que narraba…

_Thor, de pie ante O'Neill. El Coronel y el alienígena gris se dan la mano. _

_-Encantado de conocerte – dice Jack, sonriendo. El resto del SG-1 se lleva una mano a la frente, avergonzados - ¿Qué? ¿Qué preferían para un primer encuentro? ¿Algo como "Un pequeño paso para el Hombre, un gran salto para la Humanidad? _

-Menudas historias las tuyas, Joe – dice Larry, cerca - ¿Y dices que los de la Editorial nuevamente te las rechazaron?

Bodenland suspiró amargamente. Se tomó otro trago de su ya caliente cerveza.

-Esos hijos de puta no saben lo que es bueno. Les vengo presentando un borrador distinto de mis historias cada tanto y no se cansan de rechazarlo. ¡No tengo idea de que rayos les pasa!

-Tranquilo, Joey – Larry le palmeó la espalda – Ya veras como todo va bien.

-No, amigo, nada de eso. Nada va a ir bien – Joe frunció el ceño, disgustado – Las cuentas aprietan cada vez mas. Mina y yo estamos en la lona – sacudió la cabeza - ¡En la lona! Si no consigo hacerme con algo de dinero pronto, no sé adonde acabaremos después de caer en la lona…

Larry y Bert no dijeron nada. Comprendían que su amigo no las estaba pasando nada bien, pero como no se les ocurría ninguna buena solución para tamaña situación, preferían reservarse sus opiniones.

Además, desde hacia tiempo que notaban en él un cambio. Siempre había sido un buen tipo, de excelente humor. Ahora, desde que se había obsesionado con que sus historias tenían que salir publicadas como una novela SI o SI, Joe estaba diferente… muy diferente.

Ojeras y mal humor… y luego, el hecho de beber mas de la cuenta.

…A pesar de que sus amigos lo sospechaban, no sabían con exactitud que lentamente, Joseph Bodenland se sumergía en una suerte de miseria mental, poco a poco…

-Joe, no me malinterpretes pero tal vez deberías moderarte un poco con esas narraciones.

Joe observó a su mujer, consternado. Se encontraba sentado en un mullido sillón y miraba sin demasiado interés un partido de Fútbol Americano por la TV. En su rostro llevaba una barba larga, producto de no haberse afeitado desde hacia algunos días.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó.

Mina carraspeó.

-Por nada, es que... he oído comentarios de algunas personas… Y… _este_…

-¿Qué personas?

-Bien, ya sabes… - Mina trataba de mantener la calma. Quería que su marido la entendiera – Bien, no sé… cómo decírtelo, pero… ¡Bien! La gente anda murmurando… cosas acerca de ti…

-Ah… ¿Ya oíste el chisme de que estoy loco, verdad?

-Cariño, yo no quise decir…

Bodenland rió. Era una risa seca y amarga.

-No tú, pero los vecinos parecen creerlo. El escritor fracasado, el loco que cuenta historias del SG-1, seguramente dicen eso a mis espaldas. Te diré algo, Mina – Joe se adelantó hacia ella. Sus ojos brillaban dementes. Mina se asustó un poco - ¡Si supieran la centésima parte de lo que yo sé! ¡Ellos creen que es solo ficción! Ahí es donde se equivocan. ¡Es más real que el jodido pueblo del diablo en donde estamos!

-Calmate, querido. No tienes que ponerte así…

-¿No? ¿Y como me tengo que poner, eh? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si tan solo me publicaran la mitad de lo que escribo! Tengo apelotonados montones de hojas con historias inéditas del SG-1 en mi estudio… ¡Montones! Y ninguna ha salido publicada. ¿Qué me tiene que pasar para que me presten atención? ¿Acaso tengo que salir con un revolver a matar gente?

-¡Joe, escúchate las locuras que estas diciendo! ¡Serénate! ¿Qué te sucede, cariño? ¡Tú no eras así!

Joe se levantó de su sillón. Sin decir palabra se encaminó hacia su estudio. Mina le siguió, pero él le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-Joe… ¡Joe! Por favor, querido… a lo mejor lo que precisas es… ayuda profesional.

-¡No estoy loco, Mina! – gritó Bodenland desde el interior de la sala - ¡Te lo demostrare algún día! ¡Se lo demostrare a todos! ¡Ya verán! ¡En algún momento tengo que triunfar! En algún momento, estas historias saldrán a la luz… ¡Serán la gran novela del mundo entero! Ya veras… Ya veras…

Mina apoyó la cabeza en la fría madera de la puerta del estudio, llorando en silencio.

Su marido estaba perdiendo la razón.

* * *

**Y OTRO LAPSO LARGO DE TIEMPO MAS TARDE…**

Joe fumaba. Se encontraba en el interior de su estudio privado, rodeado de su maquina de escribir y montañas de hojas apiladas en los rincones. A su lado, en la mesa donde estaba sentado, el cenicero estaba repleto de colillas de cigarrillos apagados… y un montón de cartas de otras Editoriales descansaban, como mártires abatidos.

**Eran cartas de rechazo. **

Joe había intentado sin éxito vender sus historias a otras Editoriales. Todas las habían rechazado. Algunas ni siquiera las habían tenido en cuenta. Despacio, Bodenland sabia que el éxito con el que soñó alguna vez se trocaba en desdicha.

Y, no muy lejos, la pirámide de cristal, la que le enviaba las visiones, descansaba burlonamente reflejando rayos de sol por su superficie…

Miró la hoja colocada en el rodillo de la maquina. Leyó lo que puso…

"…_Se abrazaron y se miraron a los ojos por última vez. Él se alejó con tristeza en el corazón y ella lo vio marcharse preguntándose si lo vería de nuevo. Fin." _

Era la parte en donde O'Neill se despedía de Laira. El final de otra aventura "trepidante" del SG-1, por supuesto…

Arrugó el ceño.

Sacó la hoja de la maquina y la depositó cuidadosamente sobre las demás. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia una ventana.

Allí se quedó, ignorando los repetidos golpes en la puerta de Mina, llamándolo.

* * *

Sentado una vez mas en su sillón y enfrente de la tele, con la barba cada vez mas crecida y sus ropas en un desorden total, Joseph Bodenland vio lo siguiente en un anuncio de televisión que lo dejó consternado… tanto que no se paró a pensar cuando desconectó minutos después la tele y la arrojó a la basura, provocando el espanto de Mina:

"_Cuatro excelentes héroes en una extraordinaria serie de ciencia ficción...",_ vendía la TV, antes de que Joe la arrojara, _"Protagonizada por Nick Marlowe en el irónico papel del Coronel Danning… Este verano… ¡__**Wormhole Extreme**__!__"_

-¡LADRONES! – gritó Joe - ¡Me han plagiado!

* * *

**EL BAR DE MOE, TIEMPO MAS TARDE… **

-¿Los demandaste? – inquirió Bert.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me quedara de brazos cruzados mientras robaban MI idea? ¡De ninguna manera!

-Pero… pero… ¡Pero Joe! **¡Es Hollywood! **

-Por mi puede ser la Santa Sede… ¡Me robaron MI idea!

Joe había levantado tanto la voz que los parroquianos del bar empezaron a murmurar cosas a sus espaldas, mirándolo de soslayo. Larry intentó aplacar la furia de su amigo.

-Joey, por favor… estas tomando mas de la cuenta – le dijo.

-No estoy borracho, mierda – masculló Bodenland – Al menos me queda el consuelo de que aquella cosa no duró. La cancelaron. No por mi demanda, pero… Bien, ¡eso les va a enseñar que el UNICO que tiene derechos sobre algo de SG-1, en la forma que sea, soy yo!

-Joey, estas dando todo un espectáculo. Mejor te llevo a casa…

-¡Ni de pelos! Mina no quiere verme, Larry – Joe pidió otra cerveza mas – Dice… que estoy loco. ¡Que me tengo que internar en un loquero! ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Mi propia mujer piensa que se me aflojaron las cuerdas!

-Y yo también lo pienso, Joseph. Vamos, te llevo a tu casa y te das una ducha y…

Joe destrozó la botella de la que bebía sobre la barra del mostrador. Todos se quedaron mudos.

-¡No estoy loco! ¡Lo que pasa es que todos ustedes me tienen envidia! – barbotó - ¡Yo soy el que veo las historias, el que sé que todo lo que escribo es real! ¡ES REAL! ¡En verdad existen O'Neill, Carter, Jackson y el resto! ¡Puedes creerme que si!

-Joey, calmate…

-¡No estoy loco! ¡No lo estoy! ¡Lo demostrare! ¡LO DEMOSTRARE!

Joe armó tal escándalo en el bar que la policía debió intervenir.

Estuvo demorado en la Comisaría del pueblo hasta que Mina vino a sacarlo. No se dijeron nada hasta que regresaron a su casa. Una vez allí, la mujer se plantó decidida ante su marido…

-Quiero que lo dejes.

-¿El qué?

-Escribir. Quiero que lo dejes para siempre – Mina sonó resuelta. Odiaba decir aquello, pero tenia que poner un margen definitivo a lo que sucedía en ese momento.

Joe resopló.

-En otro momento. Ahora tengo que volver al estudio. Tengo que seguir esa historia… Ahora es Anubis el que amenaza al SG-1… No te lo podrás creer: es un ser mitad Ascendido, mitad Goa'uld…

Pero Mina fue inflexible. Impidió a su marido avanzar.

-Trescientas veintiséis. Son las cartas de rechazo que has recibido – le dijo – Las he contado. De todas las malditas Editoriales a las que has escrito. ¡Para ya, Joseph, estas obsesionándote con ello, por Dios misericordioso!

-Solo hay que… esperar que una diga SI, Mina.

-Ya ni siquiera las leen, te las devuelven sin abrir – hizo una pausa, muy seria – Joseph, conozco a un buen medico, el Dr. Seward. Si vas a verlo a su consulta mañana, tal vez podamos…

-No estoy loco, Mina… ¿Es tan difícil de creer?

-¡Lo es cuando la policía te arresta por disturbios públicos! ¡Lo es cuando te empecinas en decirnos a todos que lo que escribes es real! ¡Escúchate, Joe! ¿Real? ¡Es ficción!

-¡Pero no! ¡Es real, Mina! No me lo estoy inventado, está pasando. En alguna parte. Puedo verlo y es debido a la pirámide.

Mina enarcó una ceja.

-¿Pirámide? ¿Qué pirámide?

Joe se dio cuenta de que era hora de decírselo. Si quería que le creyera, debía ser franco con ella. Se la mostró.

-Compré esto hace bastante tiempo en la venta de garaje donde los Salinger – confesó – desde ese momento, es como que puedo ver las misiones del SG-1 con una nitidez tan clara en mi mente.

-Oh, Joe – suspiró su mujer, incrédula – Cariño, ¿no te das cuenta? Has dejado que tu mente te jugara malas pasadas. Mira, esto es solo una especie de reliquia vieja, es todo… - le acarició el rostro, dolida – Vamos, Joseph, ve a ver al Doctor. Te hará bien, de veras.

Bodenland intentó replicar, mas solo un par de lágrimas salieron de su rostro, como única respuesta impotente al pedido de su mujer.

…_A la mañana siguiente, acudió a la consulta del Dr. Seward… _

-¿Dice que llamó a la Fuerza Aérea, señor Bodenland? – inquirió Seward, mirando a su paciente por sobre sus gafas de montura metálica.

-Si… yo… tenía el presentimiento de que quizás esto era más… más de lo que escribía… que era real… así que los llamé – Joe tomó aire. Estaba recostado en un diván – Sí, existía alguien llamado Jack O'Neill, pero es **todo** lo que pude averiguar. De todas maneras, yo sé que es real, doctor – le miró, ansioso – No piense que estoy loco, por favor – suplicó.

-De ninguna manera – retrucó Seward anotando cosas en una libreta – Yo nunca diría que usted esta loco, señor Bodenland. Más bien diría que padece un trastorno de percepción de la realidad, alimentado por algunas fantasías esquizoides y paranoia profunda…

-Perdón, ¿Cómo dice?

-Jerga científica, perdone. A veces se me olvida… Creo, sinceramente, señor Bodenland, que usted tiene una… _ah_… particular imaginación, la cual compensa sentimientos de… inferioridad en su persona.

-Yo no me siento inferior – protestó Joe. Seward lo ignoró.

-…Y al sentirse de esa manera, su mente crea las historias de este StarGate SG-1, como mecanismo de autodefensa – siguió el medico – No es nada malo, pero cuando la ficción se sobre impone a la realidad, AHÍ es donde empiezan los problemas, ¿me sigue?

-¡Que no me siento inferior, doctor! Mire – Joe le alcanzó la pirámide – Mire, con sus propios ojos. ¿Ve? ¿Ve?

El medico analizó la pirámide de cristal con interés critico.

-Una preciosa reliquia, señor. Pero me temo que solo es eso – hizo una pausa – Señor Bodenland, quiero ayudarlo, pero si usted no me lo permite…

-¡Es suficiente! – Joe tomó la pirámide y se retiró de la consulta, furioso - ¡Usted no cree ni medio lo que le digo! ¡No voy a perder el tiempo aquí! ¡Adiós, doctor!

Seward lo vio marcharse. Luego, tomó su teléfono y llamó a Mina.

-¿Señora Bodenland? Si, soy Seward… lo siento, pero su marido acaba de irse. Es mas grave de lo que pensaba. Vamos a tener que tomar medidas extremas al respecto… por su bien, claro.

Joe Bodenland fue ingresado a una Clínica Siquiátrica cierto tiempo después. Se resistió pero los enfermeros que le llevaban fueron tan convincentes, que no tuvo más remedio que ir con ellos.

Pese a que le separaron de la pirámide de cristal, las visiones de las aventuras del SG-1 seguían destellando en su mente: veía a Daniel Jackson morir y luego volver; a O'Neill convertirse en General del SGC y la derrota de Anubis… la aparición de Vala Mal Doran, la llegada de Mitchell, la súbita amenaza de los Ori en la galaxia… y mas, mucho mas…

…Y todo desde el interior de una bonita celda acolchada, mientras era sostenido por un chaleco de fuerza blanco…

Con el paso del tiempo, se acostumbró a su situación de "enfermo mental", pero a pesar de las insistencias de los médicos, no negaba jamás la veracidad de sus visiones. Es mas, las afirmaba cada vez que podía. Entretenía al personal del Sanatorio con sus relatos de cómo los Ori, seres Ascendidos maléficos, querían venir a dominar nuestra galaxia y a convertirnos a todos en su religión, el Origen.

Luego, intentó que alguien se contactara en verdad con Jack O'Neill, para comprobar su no-locura. Dictaba cartas, que jamás eran entregadas, a sus custodios. Cartas dirigidas al SGC, claro…

Y así, pasó el tiempo. Una vez más, de forma implacable…


	2. Dos

**UN AÑO MAS TARDE… **

En un parque, Joe esperaba sentado en un banco. Estaba flaco y su situación física era desmejorada. Su esposa no tardó en acercarse a él, despacio, tomando asiento a su lado.

-Hola, Mina – la saludó.

-Hola Joey.

-Estas muy guapa. De veras. El tiempo te ha favorecido, si.

Se produjo el silencio. Mina suspiró.

-¿Y tú como estás? – preguntó ella.

-Oh, estoy bien. Sí, fenomenal, con el alta medica otorgada…. Mina, lamento todo lo que ha pasado… De veras, yo… ahora lo comprendo… comprendo que me dejé llevar por mi… mi obsesión…

-Joe…

-Déjame terminar, por favor. Ah... estaba tan enfrascado en esas historias que no veía lo que tenía importancia. Te prometo que me centraré en volver a ser el que era, si me das otra oportunidad, Mina.

-Yo…

-¡Por favor! Solo si… solo si tú estas conmigo, podré afrontarlo. ¡Dime que si! ¡Dime que si, por lo que mas quieras!

Mina iba a volver a hablar. En ese momento, algo sucedió… Una nueva visión asaltó el cerebro de Joseph Bodenland, mostrándole nuevas cosas…

…_En el espacio, una flota de naves Ori pasaban por la SuperGate a nuestra galaxia, destruyendo la escuadra de naves del SG-1 y sus aliados que les hacían frente. Nada podía detener el avance de esta arrolladora flota Ori… en solo cuestión de tiempo, lo dominarían todo… todo… _

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Los Ori están aquí! ¡Vienen para acá! – gritó. Mina se levantó de su lado, entre consternada y aterrada.

-Joe, ¡ya basta! No es real…

-Tú no lo entiendes. Si el SG-1 no encuentra el arma de Merlín a tiempo, ¡todos moriremos!

Mina contuvo las lágrimas. Le dio la espalda a su marido.

-Adiós Joe.

-¡Mina, por el amor de Dios, tienes que creerme! ¡Es real! ¡Es real! ¡LOS ORI VIENEN!

Pero ella no lo escuchaba. Se marchó, dejándolo solo…

…_Completamente solo… _

* * *

Joe perdió su casa también. Al no poderla pagar, debido a la malísima situación económica en la que estaba sumergido, el Gobierno se la embargó. De la noche a la mañana se convirtió en un vagabundo en Bakersville…

Mina se fue. Definitivamente se alejó del pueblo también. Por más que la buscó, Bodenland no pudo dar con ella.

Sus amigos también lo dejaron de lado. Tenía la entrada prohibida al bar de Moe después de todo lo que le había sucedido.

Convertido en un paria, despreciado por todos, temido por loco, Joe tomó una drástica decisión. No necesitaba ya de la pirámide para tener visiones, estas llegaban como siempre en todo momento. Eran la única guía que tenia para marchar…

Y eso hizo. Haciéndose con un revolver, marchó decidido al único sitio en donde podía ir a hacer justicia.

_**Al SGC**. _

* * *

**EN LA ACTUALIDAD. INTERIOR DEL SGC, EN UNA CELDA DE DETENCION…**

El SG-1 escuchó la triste narración de cabo a rabo en completo silencio. Nadie quiso interrumpir a Bodenland mientras la contaba. El hombre, cuando terminó, se dedicó a mirar a todos con sus ojos cansados y cargados de enojo… pero a la vez, fascinado de comprobar que efectivamente, todo lo que había visto era real, cien por cien real…

-Increíble – es todo lo que Carter atina a decir. Mira a Jackson – Es… sencillamente increíble.

-Ja. Increíble – se mofa tristemente Joe – Para usted, Coronel Samantha Carter, esto es solo algo más "increíble". Para mi es la ruina. ¡Han arruinado mi vida! **¡Ustedes!** ¡Ustedes y sus malditas aventuras que ninguna Editorial quiere tener! ¡Ustedes!

-Señor Bodenland, no sé que decirle exactamente para tranquilizarle – empezó Mitchell – Pero le aseguro, señor, que nosotros no sabíamos que esto le estaba pasando. Y realmente, en nombre de todos… pues… lo siento.

-Lo siento. ¡Y es todo lo que me pueden decir! Lo siento – Bodenland suspiro ruidosamente – Yo… Yo… dejé que mi cabeza se perdiera. Desde que esa maldita pirámide llegó a mi vida, en vez de darme Fama o Éxito, me dio el Infierno.

Silencio. Todos se miraron entre si, afligidos.

-Estoy en sus manos. Seguramente ahora me espera la reclusión perpetua por penetrar en una Base del Ejército. Lo acepto… Perdí a mi esposa y un año de mi vida en una Clínica Siquiátrica, ¿Qué más me queda por perder ya?

-Nada de eso – dijo Landry, entrando abruptamente en la celda – De ninguna manera.

-¿General? – preguntó Carter, pero el experto jefe militar le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio.

-Nadie va a detenerlo, señor Bodenland. Asumimos que su caso es… extraño, pero nosotros no somos delincuentes ni gente incivilizada. Vamos a ayudarlo.

Joe enarcó una ceja.

-¿De veras?

Landry le colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

-He escuchado su relato yo también. Y puede estar tranquilo: **le creo.**

Joe no pudo resistirlo más. Lloró en silencio.

-Sam, quiero que trabajes en esto. Usted también, Dr. Jackson – miró al resto – Todos. El señor Bodenland aquí presente ha sido victima de algo que escapa a sus capacidades y en parte, somos responsables indirectos de lo que le pasó… ¡Se merece nuestra ayuda!

Nadie replicó en contra. Todos habían escuchado y vivido en cierta forma, la odisea de Joe.

Y todos estaban de acuerdo en encontrar respuestas para este caso.

Le sacaron sangre, lo revisaron con avanzadas máquinas de laboratorio… y hasta intentaron localizar la perdida pirámide de cristal que lo iniciara todo…

Cuando se hartaron de todas las pruebas, en la Sala de Reuniones del SGC, Carter expuso los resultados obtenidos. Bodenland estaba allí; vestido con ropas mas limpias, aseado y afeitado y sobre todo, descansado, lucia diferente. Muchísimo más normal, era la palabra exacta…

-El señor Bodenland es normal, físicamente hablando– dijo – En donde hay alteraciones es en sus patrones mentales. Al parecer, las tomografías demuestran una sobreexcitación en varias zonas del cerebro, provocadas por la exposición a algún tipo de radiación…

-La pirámide – murmuró Joe. Carter asintió.

Jackson intervino.

-La reencontramos. Y la analizamos. La pirámide pareciera ser una suerte de catalizador espacio-tiempo. Una suerte de aparato construido con tecnología Antigua, sin duda alguna. Y se activó accidentalmente cuando Joe la tocó por vez primera.

-¿Cómo es posible que un aparato de los Antiguos aparezca en una venta de garaje en un pueblito de USA, Doctor Jackson? – atinó a preguntar Landry.

-Bien, deberemos pensar que su anterior dueño, el difunto señor Salinger, la adquirió en la venta de algún mercado negro en alguna parte del mundo. Al parecer, ese hombre coleccionaba cosas en su casa. No es de extrañar que la pirámide fuera una de ellas…

-¿Pero por qué una conexión a eventos que nos relacionan? Eso no tiene sentido.

-Me temo que no hay explicación racional para eso, General. Pero cuando Joe tocó la pirámide, se creó un lazo entre ella y él… y entonces, su cerebro se alteró.

-Como una antena parabólica o satelital – dijo Mitchell, a modo de ilustración simple.

-Asombroso – exclamó el mismo Bodenland - ¿Y puede revertirse?

Jackson hizo una pausa antes de responder.

-Si… pero solo destruyendo el dispositivo, claro.

-¿Eso cortara la conexión? Es que no hacia falta que la pirámide estuviera conmigo para tener las visiones…

-La conexión se transmite por el sub-espacio. Destruida la pirámide, se corta – le explicó Carter – Las visiones cesaran completamente.

Landry miró a Joe.

-Es su decisión.

-Hágalo, por lo que más quiera. Deseo la paz. De veras.

Landry le volvió a apoyar una mano en el hombro.

-Así será.

* * *

**EN UN PARQUE MUNICIPAL, EN ALGUN LUGAR. MAS TARDE… **

Joe esperaba de pie ante una estatua de un soldado. Mina aparece cerca de él, reticente.

-Hola Mina – la saluda, volviéndose hacia ella.

-Sólo dispongo de diez minutos. Tengo que volver al trabajo en seguida. No resulta fácil decir esto, Joe… Quiero el divorcio.

Una camioneta negra se estaciona cerca. Las puertas se abren y un hombre vestido con el traje militar de un General del Ejército sale, comenzando a caminar hacia ellos…

-Lo sé. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a pedírmelo, cariño…. Pero antes de eso, hay alguien que quiere conocerte. Ahí viene.

El hombre del traje de General se les une, sorprendiendo a Mina. Joe sonríe, aliviado.

-Pensé que no vendría.

-¿Cómo no iba a venir? Después de todo lo que pasó, amigo… Me complace darle una "manito" – dijo Jack O'Neill, sonriendo – Buenas tardes, señora Bodenland.

-Mina, él es Jack O'Neill, General de las Fuerzas Aéreas de Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. Y además, antiguo miembro del SG-1.

-Modestia aparte, claro – puntualizó O'Neill, mientras asentía – Es un gusto conocerla, señora…

Mina tan solo pudo atinar a abrir la boca, asombrada.

-Creo que los tres tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar. Cosas acerca de su marido y de mis amigos y yo – O'Neill señala a sus espaldas, en dirección de la camioneta negra de la que se había bajado. Allí el resto del SG-1, Vala y Teal'c incluidos, saludan a la mujer desde su interior – Vamos. Conozco una cafetería por aquí cerca… será mas agradable.

Mina acepta. Se vuelve hacia Joe y con lágrimas en los ojos, le estrecha una mano. Él le sonríe, cariñosamente.

…Los tres se marchan a tomar un café…

**FIN**


End file.
